Kyōka
Kyōka was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. Background Physical Appearance Kyōka has a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human/half-aviary characteristics. She seems to be of average height and weight, yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form is a skin tight suit that further emphasizes her chest and that reveals her thighs and partially reveals her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals Kyōka's neck. Said sleeves cover most of Kyōka's hands, which take the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. Kyōka's head is adorned with an intricate helmet, this covering almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around her face. Kyōka's hair falls from the back of the helmet as well, this passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet is a large gem of sorts, which sits directly over Kyōka's forehead. In her Etherious form, she gains a mask similar to her own with long structures on the side resembling horns. Her hair is replaced by a large tuft of feathers with a long ponytail that reaches down her body and ends in another tuft. She wears pauldrons made of feathers and revealing black armor that covers her arms and wraps around her torso, revealing most of her stomach and breasts. Her legs are covered by black boots that begin mid-thigh where they are lined with feathers. Personality Kyōka is determined and tenacious. She will go to great lengths to make sure her guild's objectives are met. Like many Dark Mages, she has a very sadistic side to her, inflicting great pain to Erza in each of their fights while enjoying the sight of pain and agony inflicted at the same time. She also acts before thinking, even when she is given orders to do something. Kyōka holds great confidence in her abilities, proclaiming to Erza that she cannot be defeated. As Erza fought her despite Kyōka's use of her Sensation Curse in their final fight, she became increasingly angered that a human would stand up to an Etherious, showing a sense of superiority like the other members of her race. Synopsis Abilities Sensation Curse: As a member of Tartaros, Kyōka is stated to use a power considered superior to Magic known as a Curse. Her Curse is designed to alter a person's sensation, making it extremely effective for torture. This was shown as she was able to heighten Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet's sense of pain, making her scream in agony with every hit. Additionally, while shown only in her Etherious Form, Kyōka is capable of indiscriminately spreading her Curse to everyone around her within a considerable range through torrents of energy that were powerful enough to destroy even stone pillars. Once affected, the target feels severe pain even by a breathe of air. Furthermore, this Curse also allows Kyôka to rob a target of their five senses. Enhancement: Kyōka's Curse allows her to make people stronger; however, those who cannot withstand her Curse are killed and turned into a black paper doll-like form. Kyōka can also use this Curse on herself to strengthen herself every second without limit, greatly increasing the damage of her physical attacks. Demon Physiology: Contrasting her otherwise human looks, Kyōka's limbs are demonic in both appearance and abilities, granting her assets which are not human. *'Whip Talons': Kyōka possesses very long, sharp claws which she can extend far enough to carry Erza Scarlet high into the air and attack her from a considerable distance. She can utilize her claws in various ways, such as piercing an opponent's body or use as a whip. They are also durable enough to parry Erza's sword slash while she is in her Armadura Fairy, as well as deflect the numerous blades from her Wingblade Armor. Etherious Form: Like other Etherious, Kyōka is able to transform into her true, more powerful form: her Etherious Form. *'Enhanced Strength': Kyōka gains great physical strength in this form, as she was able to break both Erza's Armadura Fairy, and Wingblade armors bare-handed. *'Enhanced Speed': Kyōka becomes much faster in this form, able to slash Erza with her claws before she could react. *'Enhanced Durability': Kyōka became much more durable in this form, as she took numerous blades from Erza's Wingblade Armor at long-range, yet hasn't shown to take even the slightest of damage. She later took the full force from both of Erza's Heaven's Wheel II-enhanced Circle Sword and Petragram Sword with only suffering moderate injuries. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kyōka has displayed considerable skill in unarmed combat, employing it as the main part of her fighting style. She is able to use her claws to attack opponents with a series of fast slashes and defend against armed attacks. Enhanced Strength: Kyōka has been shown to possess considerable physical strength, throwing Erza Scarlet with enough force to shatter the ground, sending debris in various directions, as well as parrying a mighty strike from Kagura's Archenemy. Her attacks with her claws are strong enough to fight evenly with and parry Erza's sword slashes, gaining her praise from the S-Class Mage herself. Enhanced Speed: Kyōka is fast enough to keep up with Erza and Kagura, and even perform numerous acrobatic tricks to dodge and confuse her opponents for different openings. Immense Durability: Kyôka appears to be incredibly resistant to damage as she was able to take a blow from Erza Scarlet, that was powerful enough to shatter the ground through and through, and still continue fighting without any notable damage. Immense Curse Power: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Dark Mage Category:Tartaros Members Category:Nine Demon Gates Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:X-Class Level Combatants Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters